Research will be directed to the synthesis and polymerization of bicyclic orthoesters containing hydrophilic groups. If the substituent is such as to interfere with cationic polymerization, the final step of the synthesis will be done on the polymer precursor. Particular monomers are amino and carboxy derivatives of 2,6,7-trioxabicyclo (2.2.2) octane. Polymerization will yield polymers containing a six-membered oxygen-containing ring and carrying a charged substituent. Such water-soluble polymers, as synthetic polysaccharide analogs, can be expected to exhibit biomedically significant activity, including slow release medications or in-place adhesives. Moreover, by being analogous to Prof. Butler's Pyran polymer (copoly divinyl ether-maleic anhydride) they may stimulate interferon production and attack certain sarcomas. Another route, involving hydroxylation of cyclo poly (cis-4,5-epoxypentenal) will also be studied.